Celtic Empire
A Empire is born. The Celic Empire has oirignally been around for centuries since the time of the Romans. But it didn't actually become a actual empire until 1118 AD. It started in Ireland and Scotland and grew all the way into Germany and as far south as Romania. In the 1790's, states from the Celtic Empire began to secessed and rebel from the Celtic Empire. Fifteen states rebelled, including Belgium, Germany, Netherlands, and Northern France all became their own countries. In the begining, the Celtic Empire was a Absolute Monarchy. Until the 1790's when the Monarch was overthrown due to a famine and the nation going bankrupt after the American Revolution and then fighting a war with England at the same time. Great War struggles. In 1914 when the Great War broke out, the English Alliance engaged in fierce fighting. The Celts didn't enter the war until May 1915 when the Germans began to enter into Souther. France through the town of Saint-Étienne forcing it to ocme out of neutralality. The Celtic Empire was forced to drop out in 1917 due to a Communist Uprising against the Monarchy. The Revolt was crushed in 1920 and the Republic still stood in the Celtic Empire. At the same time, the Celtic Empire lost 10% of France to the Germans due the failure of the American defensive in 1918. In the end, all nations in the English Alliance were all forced to sign the Treaty of the Eagles. This included decreasing the military of Northern France and the Celtic Empire and taking 10% of France along with it. This left Luxembourg which was the most distant state in the Celtic Empire volnerable to attacks from the Germans since the military there was weak. "Onwards in the name of the Celts!" In 1935, The Celtic Empire sold Iceland for 1.2 million marks which boosted the economy in the Celtic Empire which helped to fund the construction in more industries and agriculture. The new motto "Onward in the name of the Celts!" became the motto for the Celtic Empire in 1939 one year after World War II exploded in everyone's faces. The Celtic Empire went into WWII in 1939 when the Germans attacked Luxembourg, Northern France, and Celtic/Southern France. The Germans then made their way south into Celtic France. Austria, Denmark, and the Netherlands soon followed into the war shortly after the German advance in France, and Russia and fought alongside Germany. In just 2 days, the Celtic Empire lost Luxembourg to the Germans and the Austrians. The Monarch Allaince began their march into France only hours later after successfully taking Luxembourg. This caused President MacNamara to become furious and ordered that troopes are t be stations all along the edge of Celtic France and in parts of Northern France around Paris. This area was callad the "Siege Line" where it houses miles of trenches, barbed wire, bunkers, and old casltes being used as forts for means of defense of Paris and the Celtic Empire. In 1941 the Siege Line was broken and Paris was finally taken into the hands of the Germans causing the Celtic Empire to retreat nearly 45 miles west of Paris. Now with all of Northern France in the hands of the Germans, the Celtic Empire was forced to retreat back to their native borders. In the South Eastern Tip of France near Switzerland, the Austrians and the Germans were begining to overwelhelm the Celtic Defenders causing them to retreat to the town of Ardèche which was where they were able to hold the Germans and the Austrians off for the remainder of the war. Allies United Kingdom of England (Including Wales, Canada, India, and some colonies.) United States Belgium Switzerland (Northern) France Weapons and Vehicles Lee Enfield SMLE/Mk. I (until 1940) Lee Enfield No. 4 Mk. I (1940 - ) M1 Garand (1939 - ) Lee Enfield No. 5 Mk. 1 Jungle Carbine (For Tropical/African Campaigns Only.) Serling Submachine Gun (Airborne Units only.) Sten Submachine Gun M1928 Thompson Submachine Gun Bren Light Machinegun Lewis Gun Enfield No. 2 Mk. 1 Revolver Webley Revolver Smith & Wesson Model 10 Revolver Boys Anti-Tank Rifle PIAT Rife (Anti-Tank) Mk. II Matilda Chrusier Mk. II Bren Carrier Willy's Jeep Opel Blitz (Commonly stolen from dead Germans during the African Campaign, Italian Campaign, and Western Europe Campaign for troop transport.) Mk. IV Churchill Tank Mk. VIII Cromwell Tank Sherman Firefly Spitfire Fighter Plane Bristol Blenheim (Bomber Class Aircraft) Military Units Army Units Leisnter 1st Leinster Infantry Division (The Bloody First), 2nd Leinstery Infantry Division (Kildare Rifles), 3rd Leinster Infantry Division (Dublin Rifles), 4th Leinster Infantry Division (Nelson Rangers), 5th Leinster Infantry Division (O'Brein's Rangers). 6th Leinster Infantry Division (Leinster Rangers), 7th Leinster Infantry Division (Boy's of Wexford), 8th Leinster Infantry Division (Wicklow Fusiliers), 9th Leinster Infantry Division (Longford Fusiliers), 10th Leinster Infantry Division (Tullamore Guards) Connaught WIP Munster WIP Ulster WIP Special Units Spanish Legionaires French Fusiliers (Light Infantry) Ghurka Rifles (Indians from CE Colonies in India.) MacPherson Highlanders Luxembourg Rangers Nova Scotian Guards Croatian Rifles (Ethnic Croatians from the Celtic Empire) Airborne Infantry Units WIP Armoured Units WIP Naval Fleets 1 - 10: WIP Marine Corps Units 1 - 6: WIP Air Force Flight Groups - WIP African/Meditteranian Units 1 - 10: WIP Headware and Uniforms WIP